Bussiness King Mr Han
by kaendi
Summary: Sanghyuk yang terbebani dengan penghasilan rivalnya dari sebuah perusahaan kecil. {HyukBin VIXX}


_**Business King Mr. Han {HyukBin VIXX}**_  
_**romance; yaoi; AU; tsundere! Sanghyuk**_  
_**story by kaendi**_

* * *

Sanghyuk memandang tabel bisnis perusahaannya, kemudian mendesah. Anak penerus kepala perusahaan yang dikenal sangat aktif dalam mengalahkan rivalnya, semua perusahaan dapat dilumpuhkannya, kecuali satu perusahaan kecil bernama HB. Lee, terletak di distrik Gangnam. Hal ini terus memberatkan si penerus mengingat perusahaan HB itu sukses dan berkembang dengan penghasilan yang besar, nyaris menyusul penghasilan perusahaannya sendiri.

Sanghyuk menyuruh beberapa bawahannya untuk menyelidiki perusahaan itu dan setidaknya membocorkan sedikit rahasia kesuksesan mereka, dan tertangkap basah karena para mata-matanya tidak memiliki kartu khusus anggota perusahaan itu. Dia semakin menghela nafas dalam, mencoba untuk berpikir bagaimana cara mengalahkan si HB. Lee itu.

Pintu ruangan kantornya diketuk dan terbuka tanpa izin dari tuan muda Han, menunjukkan sesosok pria dengan rambut kelabu. Dia tersenyum melihat Sanghyuk tidak menoleh sedikitpun, alisnya berkerut memperhatikan perkembangan-perkembangan ekonomi belakangan ini.

"Tok tok tok," Dia berkata. "Permisi. Putraku ada di sini tidak?"

Sanghyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut. "Oh, Ayah! Aku tidak tahu ayah akan berkunjung hari ini."

Ayahnya terkekeh. "Kau saja yang tidak memperhatikannya."

Sanghyuk menoleh ke arah ponselnya yang bertuliskan 1 pesan dari ayahnya. Oh ya. Ia terlalu sibuk sampai lupa untuk mengecek ponselnya.

"_Well_," Sanghyuk bergumam seraya mempersilahkan ayahnya duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan dia sendiri. "Ada apa ingin berkunjung ke sini? Biasanya ayah sibuk mengurusi kontrak dan bisnis."

"Ooh, kamu punya firasat yang tajam?" Ayahnya menjawab. "Bagaimana dengan perusahaan dan agensi rival? Kudengar dari sekretarismu ada satu agensi yang tak dapat kau lumpuhkan."

Sanghyuk menyerahkan tabel bisnis miliknya. "Lihat ini, ayah. Perusahaan adalah perusahaan kecil, tetapi penghasilannya sama dengan kita."

"Produksinya memang matang," Ayahnya tertawa ringan. "Siapa sangka mereka sebanding dengan kita."

Sanghyuk mengernyit. "Ayah tidak marah?"

Ayahnya semakin tergelak. "Nak," ucapnya.

_"Kadangkali, orang yang kau anggap musuh adalah sebaliknya."_

Baru anaknya ingin berbicara, dia sudah memotong. "Anakku, aku kembali dulu. Akan ada rapat lima belas menit kemudian. Bicarakan lagi dengan sekretarismu, karena aku yakin sekretarismu juga tahu HB. Lee."

Pintu tertutup.

Sanghyuk menghela nafas dan mengangkat telefon genggamnya.

"Halo? Sekretaris? Cepat ke ruanganku, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

.

* * *

.

"Jadi? Hanya itu saja?"

Hakyeon menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang, direkturnya itu temannya Wonshik."

Sanghyuk merinding ketika mendengar nama Wonshik disebut-sebut. Karena Wonshik adalah teman masa kecilnya, dan dia tahu salah satu teman dekat milik Wonshik.. Yeah, lupakan. Dia mencoba fokus kepada Hakyeon. "Hanya itu informasi yang kau tahu?"

Hakyeon tersenyum lebar. "Kalau mau tahu, hubungi saja Wonshik."

"Cek jadwalku beberapa menit kedepan. Aku ingin dia ke kantorku sekarang juga bersamamu."

Hakyeon terkekeh. "Siap. Kebetulan waktumu kosong dua jam ini." Dia mengecek arlojinya. "Aku akan hubungi dia. Tunggulah. Dan permisi,"

Tak lama kemudian, Wonshik datang dengan ekspresi blank. "Ada apa? Barusan aku ingin pergi untuk urusan dan sudah dipanggil oleh si sekretaris cerewet ini."

"Duduk," Perintah Sanghyuk. "Jadi, siapa kepala perusahaan HB. Lee?"

"Eh.." Wonshik melirik kepada Hakyeon. Hakyeon mengendikkan dagunya, memerintahkan dalam diam agar dia menjawab dengan ambigu.

"Sebenarnya rahasia. Tapi aku bersedia membantu, bukan menjawab. Kau sendiri yang akan mencari jawabannya."

Sanghyuk memutar matanya. Dua orang ini rupanya sudah bersekongkol dengan si HB. Lee tu. "Ya, Ya. Apa itu?"

"Tiga hari mendatang, akan ada pesta merayakan keberhasilan bisnis di gedung HB. Lee." Wonshik berkata. "Ini bisa dijadikan kesempatan untukmu untuk bertemu dengan direktur itu. Aku punya undangannya. Tapi untuk agensi luar, tidak diperbolehkan masuk."

"Lalu.. Hakyeon?" Sanghyuk bertanya. Dia pikir sekretarisnya akan ikut juga.

"Dia tidak akan ikut," Wonshik menepuk kepala Hakyeon dan mengacak rambutnya. "Terlalu berbahaya. Lagipula,"

"Tamu memang diperbolehkan membawa pasangan, tetapi harus lawan jenis."

Sanghyuk tertohok mendengar perkataan Wonshik. "Apa maksudmu-"

"Ya. Kau harus cross-dress atau kau tidak boleh masuk." lanjut Wonshik kalem. Sanghyuk membelalakkan matanya. "Kalau begitu aku dan Hakyeon saja! Dia kan bisa cross-dress."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengirimnya ke pesta itu. Dia hanya akan mendandanimu untuk cross-dress."

"Tapi-"

"Atau kau mau pilih perusahaanmu kalah oleh perusahaan kecil itu?"

Ucapan mengancam dari Wonshik membuat pikiran Sanghyuk semakin ruwet. Dengan suara pasrah tetapi tidak rela, dia menggumam.

"Masukkan acara itu ke jadwalku tiga hari mendatang," Ucapnya menatap pasrah kedua mahkluk yang berhigh-five di hadapannya.

.

* * *

.

"Apa-apaan, Hakyeon?!" Sanghyuk menjerit melihat pantulan dirinya.

Hakyeon merapikan dress Sanghyuk dan berdecak. "Diam. Nanti gaunnya rusak. Kau cantik kok."

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau _Tuan Muda Han _bisa secantik ini jika didandani." Wonshik berdecak kagum melihat sosok Sanghyuk yang begitu feminim.

Sanghyuk memicingkan matanya menanggapi pujian Wonshik yang terasa seperti sindiran. "Mau jadi apa jika 'Tuan Muda Han' tidak bisa melakukan ini?"

Wonshik tertawa. "Iya, iya. Aku mengakuinya. Tapi kau cantik sekali, aku berani bertaruh banyak lelaki yang akan memerhatikanmu malam ini."

"Jangan bercanda," Hakyeon menarik korset Sanghyuk lebih kencang lagi, membuat Tuan Muda Han itu merintih. "Biarpun begitu, hati-hati. Pasti banyak orang mabuk disana. Itu adalah pesta orang dewasa. Dan pastikan Wonshik selalu didekatmu,"

Sanghyuk mengangguk pelan dan menatap dirinya di cermin, kemudian mendesah. Untuk sekali ini saja, dia pasrah menjadi bahan _cross-dress_ oleh sekretarisnya. Demi perusahaannya. Demi keluarganya. Demi mengalahkan agensi HB. Lee itu.

Hakyeon memasang wig cokelat kehitaman kepada Sanghyuk dan mengikat pita di daerah pinggangnya. _Dress_ hitam pendek dengan renda putih dan pita memang pilihan yang tepat. Dan satu lagi, dia tidak memoles makeup apapun untuk Sanghyuk. Sekretaris itu rasa, akan lebih baik jika dia tidak mengenakan make up. Sekarang, Sanghyuk akan terlihat seperti perempuan yang berada di sekitar 15 tahunan jika dia menghapus wajah muramnya.

"Senyum, _princess_, nanti kau malah diusir dari pestanya karena wajahmu."

"Jangan sebut aku _princess_," Sanghyuk mengernyit tidak suka. "_Prince_."

Wonshik tertawa kecil, menggandeng tangan Sanghyuk sehingga mereka terlihat seperti pasangan. "Baiklah, _prince_, ayo kita pergi."

.

* * *

.

Sanghyuk mengamit tangan Wonshik pelan, menggeliat tidak nyaman pada pandangan orang-orang yang melihatnya terpukau. Wonshik menyadarinya dan dia segera membawa Sanghyuk lebih jauh ke dalam gedung itu.

"Wonshik," Bisik Sanghyuk. "Dimana kantornya? Semakin cepat semakin baik."

"Sabarlah," Wonshik menggumam dibalik nafasnya. "Aku juga kesusahan karena orang-orang terus melihatmu."

Sanghyuk mendengus. Memalukan. Tiba-tiba, siku Wonshik menyenggolnya pelan. "Itu orangnya. Aku kejar dia, kau tunggu disini ya. Jangan kemana-mana!"

Wonshik berlari meninggalkan Sanghyuk. Dia ingin sekali berlari menyusul Wonshik, tetapi gaun yang dikenakannya tidak memperbolehkannya berlari. Sanghyuk menghela nafas. _Semoga tidak terjadi apapun._

Tetapi dia tahu pikirannya salah. Sanghyuk berjengit ketika tangan besar meraih pinggangnya dan nafas bau alkohol menyeruak dari belakangnya.

"Hai, cantik," desahnya. "Lagi apa sendirian di sini? Ikut main bersamaku saja." Kedua jarinya melangkah nakal lebih dalam lagi melewati pinggang. Sanghyuk mengutuk dalam hatinya, merutuki Wonshik yang dengan bodohnya meninggalkan dirinya mengabaikan pesan Hakyeon.

_'Tahan,'_ Sanghyuk menarik nafasnya, menghembuskannya kembali seraya menenangkan diri. '_Tahan.'_

"Eh.. Aku tak punya waktu, _sir_," Sanghyuk mencoba melepaskan diri. "Jadi bisakah aku pergi?"

"Aw, sayang sekali," pria itu mengeratkan genggamannya. "Sebentar saja."

Sanghyuk menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk melihat siapa saja untuk menolongnya dari pria mesum yang memeluknya posesif dari belakang. "Tidak, _sir_," tolaknya. "Maaf. Aku ada urusan dan aku buru-buru."

"Atau kau mau yang paksaan saja?"

Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya ke tengkuk Tuan Muda Han itu membuat dirinya panik. Dia memberontak untuk melepaskan dirinya, nyaris berhasil, tetapi Sanghyuk membeku ketika seseorang mengintrupsi dengan suaranya.

"_Sir_, maaf, tapi disini sepertinya tidak diizinkan untuk mendesak seorang gadis kecil sepertinya."

Sanghyuk menatapnya tajam. Dia berdecih pelan ketika sosok itu memandangnya penuh dengan senyum arti. Ia mendadak yakin sekali dia tidak salah akan indetitas orang ini.

Orang ini, Direktur HB. Lee, Lee Hongbin.

Sanghyuk memicingkan matanya ketika Hongbin mengacak wignya dan menggandengnya menuju ruangan kantor setelah pria mesum itu dengan tidak rela melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menarik Sangyuk untuk duduk di pangkuannya, mengelus wig Sanghyuk dan menelusuri garis rahang Sanghyuk menggunakan jarinya.

"Aku tidak salah kan?" Hongbin menyeringai, mengangkat wig Sanghyuk dan membuangnya. "Direktur muda dari perusahaan nomor satu, Han Sanghyuk."

Sanghyuk menatap Hongbin dalam diam dan menepis tangannya. "Langsung saja. Rahasiamu mendapat penghasilan yang besar." geramnya.

Hongbin terkejut dan terdiam menatap Sanghyuk. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kau seram sekali," bisiknya menarik tubuh Sangyhuk mendekat dan menghirup tengkuknya dalam-dalam. "Bayarannya apa, _fiancee_?"

Dia mengelus lengan Sanghyuk dan merasakan permukaan kulitnya kasar karena bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan ia senang akan itu. Ia menatap wajah Sanghyuk. Masih, Sanghyuk menggeliat dengan susah payah untuk turun dari pangkuan Hongbin dan segera kabur pulang.

Hongbin menahannya. "Jangan buru-buru dulu," Dia tersenyum. "Bukankah kau yang rela menyusup ke pestaku bahkan nyaris diperkosa oleh pria yang mengira kau perempuan demi menemuiku?"

Sanghyuk menepisnya untuk kedua kali, dan menatap tajam Hongbin. "Memang benar seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi." Dia berbalik untuk pergi. Hongbin menarik tangannya dan membanting-memaksa lelaki itu duduk di kursinya. Hongbin menunduk, mengunci gerakannya dan mendekati wajah Sanghyuk. "Begitu? Tapi sayang rasanya kau jauh-jauh datang ke sini lalu pergi begitu saja." Dia menyentuh hidung Sanghyuk dengan miliknya.

Sanghyuk memandang balik Hongbin dengan tidak suka. "Apapun yang kau katakan, lepaskan aku dan katakan apa rahasianya."

"Oh? Kupikir kau tidak mau?" Hongbin mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau begitu, aku ambil bayarannya dulu."

Dia mencium lelaki pejabat perusahaan terbaik itu dalam-dalam, melepaskan kontak tubuh mereka dan menyeringai. "Bagaimana?"

"Brengsek." Sanghyuk menggeram dibalik nafasnya.

"Kenapa? Selama itu bukan _first kiss-_mu, kan."

Sanghyuk membeku untuk beberapa saat, dan pada saat itu dia terpukul oleh memori dimasa lalu. Panas menjalar dan semburat merah naik melalui leher, telinga dan pipinya. Hongbin tertawa kecil, kemudian mendekatinya lagi. "Kenapa? Baru ingat?"

"Ayah dan kedua orang kurang ajar itu telah merencanakan ini!" Sanghyuk berseru frustasi.

Hongbin tertawa kecil. "Memang seharusnya seperti itu kan?"

"Seperti 'itu' apanya!" Sanghyuk berseru, dilanda _mental breakdown_. Pipinya bersemu mengingat masa lalu yang terjadi. Orang yang berada di hadapannya adalah teman semasa kecilnya. Sahabatnya bersama dengan Wonshik. Dialah yang sering berkunjung ke rumah Sanghyuk, berangkat ke sekolah bersama, bermain di ayunan bersama, dan memanjat pohon mengamati sarang burung.

Orang ini yang menciumnya setiap kali ada kesempatan. Pada saat ia tertidur, pada saat ia bermain, pada saat ia menangis untuk membungkam mulutnya. Sanghyuk meringis mengingat alasan konyol yang dibuat Hongbin.

'_Kalau teman sejati memang harus seperti ini,'_

Sanghyuk menghela nafas dan menatap lelaki itu jengkel. "Cepat saja katakan rahasianya. Kalau bisa, perusahaanmu menjadi perusahaan dibawahku. Aku bawa kontraknya."

"Bayarannya apa dulu, _fiancee_?"

"Kan kau sudah ambil bayarannya tadi."

Hongbin duduk di kursinya dan membiarkan Sanghyuk menaiki pangkuannya. Dia mengarahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat lelaki berambut cokelat kehitaman itu. "Tidak cukup."

"Bohong."

Hongbin tertawa dalam kekalahan. "Dasar, _Bussiness King_,"

Sanghyuk menyeringai. "Jadi aku yang menang. Beritahu aku."

"Nanti, ya," Hongbin menyeringai. "Ada waktunya dimana kita membicarakan itu. Sekarang,kabulkan permintaanku."

"Apa?"

Hongbin memutar matanya. "Oh, kau pasti sudah tahu permintaanku,_ my fiancee_."

Pipi Sanghyuk memerah malu mendengar permintaan lelaki yang memangkunya. Ia menyusupkan tangannya menuju leher Hongbin, menunduk dan mencium bibir Hongbin. Hongbin memeluk pinggang lelaki itu, membalas ciuman itu dengan berisik.

Ditengah kegiatan mereka, ponsel Sanghyuk berdering pelan di meja atas meja Hongbin. Layar ponsel itu menampakkan tanda masuknya pesan dari ayahnya, diikuti dengan tampilnya kalimat pesan itu.

* * *

_Sanghyuk, sudah bertemu dengan Hongbin?_

_Kalian berdua akurlah, jangan bertengkar_

_Kutunggu besok di mansion milik keluarga Lee untuk membicarakan hal yang pasti sudah kau ketahui._

**_{end}_**

**_second VIXX fic. hyukbin~ hyukbin~hyukbiiin~ ('v')/ \('v')~  
anyone ship Navi too~? TwT_**

hope you like it btw~ bye~ see you next time~


End file.
